1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of value added features have been developed for wireless technology. One of these features is known as the broadcast multicast feature. The broadcast multicast feature enables a mobile device to receive broadcast data or messages. For example, the mobile may receive a movie clip, text or stock option information using the broadcast multicast feature. Physically the broadcast is one way from the base station to the mobile end-user.
The broadcast multicast feature occurs when the mobile is in idle mode. When the broadcast multicast feature is implemented and the mobile is in the idle mode the broadcast multicast feature is called idle mode broadcast multicast. In Idle mode broadcast multicast, the mobile is turned on and if there is a broadcast or multicast service, an end end-user can subscribe to the service and receive a video clip, etc over the air when they are not on a call. The broadcast is from the base station to the mobile.
The channels used when the mobile is in the traffic state are referred to as traffic channels. There are several types of traffic channels such as, the supplemental channel, the fundamental channel, etc. Dedicated mode is also another name for traffic mode. In addition, the channels used when the mobile is in the idle state are referred to as common channels. For example, when an end end-user turns on the mobile and receives common channel signaling messages, receives a page, etc, they are on the common channel. In addition, when the mobile is not participating in a call the mobile is said to be in idle state and on a common channel. Common mode is also another name used when the mobile is in the idle state.
There are a number of problems associated with the broadcast multicast service. There is no power feedback in the idle state. For example, an end end-user may be standing immediately in front of an antenna so not as much power is required to transmit information. Another end end-user may be at the end of the cell where more power is required to transmit information. In idle mode power control management based on the location of the end end-user is not possible with current implementations. New power control mechanisms have to be implemented to minimize the problem stated.
When there are a large number of end end-users collocated in a very small area (i.e., a stadium) it makes sense to transmit information on the common channel because there are many people in a confined region. However, if end end-users are spread out over a region, why take the time to create a channel and then make all of the modifications to implement the idle mode broadcast multicast. In a sparsely populated area idle mode broadcast multicast is not as efficient.
Thus there is a need for a method and apparatus that addresses the problems associated with idle mode broadcast multicast service.